1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to an electrical connector. The disclosure also relates to an electrical connector for a printed circuit board.
2. Background Information
Generating text in a handheld electronic device examples of which include, for instance, personal data assistants (PDA's), handheld computers, two-way pagers, cellular telephones, text messaging devices, and the like, has become a complex process. This complexity is due at least in part to a trend in making these handheld electronic devices thinner and lighter in weight.
A limitation in making these handheld electronic devices thinner has been the added thickness of an electrical connector connected to a printed circuit board contained within a housing of the handheld electronic device. The electrical connector is used to establish an electrical connection between conductive elements of the printed circuit board and a conductive portion of another device such as, for example, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”). LCD's are used in many products such as, for example, handheld electronic devices, television sets, camcorders, computer monitors, audio/visual equipment, car navigation systems, gaming devices and the like.
A problem with certain existing electrical connectors is that a housing of the connector carries a plurality of electrical contacts and must be disposed on a circuit board for connection therewith. Such an approach adds unnecessary thickness to a device containing the electrical connector. Accordingly, there is room for improvement in electrical connectors. There is also room for improvement in electrical connectors for printed circuit boards.